Following the Eternal Pose home
by Fae Tale
Summary: Luffy has had the same nightmare since he was a child always with the same women but could this be more than a dream. oc characters and some suggestive sexual material without any details
1. The best food in the world

**_Hi everyone Fae Tail here with my first one piece story. I know its been a while since I wrote anything but I hope you like it. Please REVIEW!  
_**

_It started out so good this women with the most beautiful eyes was there. He was sitting at a table with his teddy bear and she set down a big plate of meat in front of him. His mouth watered as the smell of the herb crusted heaven filled his nose. Just as he was about to take a bight the meat began to fade and the women began to move back father and farther away until she was out of sight. It was suddenly dark and he was alone. He looked down and the stuffed bear he had been holding onto was gone. The boy began to cry hysterically.  
_

Luffy sat up out of bed. He was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. This was not the first time the mugiwara captain had this nightmare. He had been having it off and on for as long as he could remember but he had not had this dream since he had set sail with his crew.

Luffy decided he needed some air so he got out of bed and went up to the main deck of the ship.

When he got up there he was surprised to see Nami standing up there.

"Hey Luffy what are you doing up?" asked Nami.

"I could ask you the same question." said luffy

"I don't know I have just had this weird felling lately that something big is coming. " said Nami

"I know what you mean. Hey Nami what does the Log pose say about the islands nearby?" asked Luffy

"Well it points to several in the west. Why do you ask"?

"I have the strangest feeling that we need to go that way." said Luffy pointing to the north east.

"its not telling me there are any islands that way Luffy."

"I know but I feel like we need to go that way." said Luffy pointing again to the north east.

"If that's what you want Luffy but I am telling you there is nothing there." stated Nami matter of factually.

Nami did as Luffy asked and to her shock several days later they came upon an island despite it not registering a magnetic field on her log pose.

"Are you sure this is were you want to go?" asked Nami not trusting an island that's magnetic waves didn't register.

Luffy just nodded and the ship headed for the island.

It was just starting to get dark when they reached the island Nami thought it odd that there were no lights on the island.

After finding a safe place to dock for the night they decided to head ashore in the morning.

Luffy was the first person up that morning. He was oddly quiet as he wolfed down his breakfast.

He was the first person done eating and ready to go to shore before most of them had taken more than three bites. They decided to break up into two groups. The first group was Luffy,Nami,Sanji and Brook.

The second group was Robin,Franky,Usopp,and chopper leaving Zoro to watch the ship.

"So were should we go first?" asked Nami

"That way" said Luffy pointing towards a town.

The group headed towards town following Luffy who seemed to know exactly were to go.

He stopped outside a small restaurant with huge hunks of meat hanging in the window.

"Of course you would bring us here." said Sanji rolling his eyes. "Well we might as well stop here for lunch."

They went in to find a small yet cozy cafe setting with several tables strewn about and what appeared to be a butcher shop in the back.

They went over and sat down as everyone in the restaurant seemed to watch there every move.

A young girl appeared to take there order. She looked to be no more than 12 had long black hair and Nami could not help but notice she shared several facial features with Luffy.

"Welcome to the Niku Niku cafe my name is Raven let me know if you need any help deciding". She then handed them menu's and hurried off.

Just as they were about to decide a smell came wafting out the back that made them all stop. It was the most delicious thing any of them had ever smelled. Drool began flooding from there mouths as the smell invaded there noses.

"Raven please bring us some of whatever that smell is." said Sanji.

The girl nodded and rushed off to the back.

She appeared a few minutes later carrying several plates and a giant platter of meat.

She set the food down in front of them and they began to eat. As they dug into there food the entire group could not help but moan.

"This has to be the best food my tongue has ever tasted and I don't even have a tongue." joked Brook as he let out a laugh.

Sanji then burst into tears. "I must know how to make this. It is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted." yelled Sanji.

Luffy suddenly stopped eating and walked to the back of the restaurant. He walked through the doors that separated the kitchen and right up the women who was in there cooking.

She was wearing a long sleeved kimono and a scarf around her mouth. She had long bright pink hair and as she turned to look at Luffy her bright blue eyes seemed to stare into Luffy's soul.

Without saying a word Luffy walked out of the kitchen and back to his table.

"I'm not hungry anymore" said Luffy to a shocked crew as he exited the restaurant.

_**Wow my first chapter done hope it was good please REVIEW!**_


	2. intruder aboard

**Hi there fae tail here again to bring you another chapter hope you like it oh and all characters belong to there respective owners except my oc characters witch belong to me please review and favorite if you want me to continue this story I love hearing feed back and constructive non trolling criticism no flames please unless your Ace  
**

_Luffy Chan make sure you eat up. You want to grow up to be a big strong marine like your dad don't you. _

"Luffy were are you going." Yelled Nami as she ran after Luffy

Startled Luffy was knocked out his daydream.

The orange haired Navigator caught up with Luffy and began to walk next to him.

"You didn't even finish your lunch, are you sick or something."

"I'm fine Nami. I just needed some air."

"You looked upset back there, are you sure you don't need to talk or anything."

"I'm sure Nami. I just need some time alone."

As a look of worry spread across his face Luffy quickly turned his head and pushed Nami to the ground.

"What the hell Luffy"

"Shh there's someone following us." said Luffy as he looked around.

"Luffy are you alright?" Said Nami raising an eyebrow.

"Ya I'm fine. I think we need to leave this island soon, something doesn't feel right."

"Alright I'll go see if I can pry them away from that food." Said Nami as she turned to leave.

Luffy made his way back to the ship and waited for his friends.

Luffy yawned and stretched out on the deck waiting. Slowly sleep over took him as his eyelids began to droop and he nodded off to sleep.

_There was a familiar man standing there in a marine outfit next to young women. She has waist length pink hair and is wearing a yellow sun dress with an apron tied around her waist. Standing between them is a two year old child wearing a bright red vest and a pair of shorts.  
_

_"Look how big you getting Luffy soon you'll be able to take down your old man."_

_The man Began to rub the top of the boys head_

_"Hey cut it out dad your messing up my hair."_

Luffy slowly began to wake up. He found to his surprise that he was in his own bed. Luffy then noticed something in his hand. He looked down to discover a small brown teddy bear with button eyes a small x for a mouth and a slightly chewed on ear.

Disturbed bu this discovery Luffy tried to get up only to get tangled in the blankets that someone had used to tuck him in. Luffy fell out of bed and landed on the floor with a hard thud. Unfazed he untangled himself from his sheets and got to his feet

The frazzled captain made his way to the top of the ship only to discover that they were still on the island .

"Hey Nami I thought we were leaving."

"We can't Luffy the log hasn't reset yet." Said Nami .

"I don't like this Luffy, there is something weird about this island." said a shaking Usopp.

"I know what you mean but something told me to come here." said Luffy who along with Sanji and Zoro suddenly spun around and looked in the same direction.

"I keep getting this feeling someone is following me." said Luffy

"I know what you mean I could have sworn there was someone there." said Sanji pointing to an empty space.

Zoro nodded in agreement.

Luffy looked down to discover his shirt was tucked in.

"What the hell!" said Luffy. "Hey did one of you guys take me back to my room and give me this bear?" said Luffy holding up the teddy bear.

His crew just gave him puzzled looks and nodded there heads no.

"Well let me know when we can leave." said Luffy who decided to take the bear back to his room.

Luffy made his way back to his room to discover a huge chunk of meat and a glass of milk waiting for him by his bed.

Luffy gave the meat a smell and realized it was the same meat from the restaurant.

Unsure if it was safe Luffy hesitantly gave the meat a taste. Not detecting anything off about the meat Luffy greedily finished his snack.

As he made his way back to the top of the deck the feeling he was being followed came back. He turned quickly only to find empty air.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" screamed Luffy

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"

Luffy heard a faint giggle as the presence was suddenly gone.

Luffy then began to gag as a bar of soap entered his mouth. He spit the soap out.

Fuming Luffy stormed up to the top of the ship and straight into town.

**Wow another chapter finished hope you are enjoying the story and please remember to favorite and review**


	3. Shattered limbs

**Hi guys Fae Tail here again to bring you the next chapter of my story. Sorry it took so long but I just couldn't seem to get inspired to write. I hope your liking the story so far all character belong to there respective owners and my ocs belong to me ya all know this by now and please remember to review. Your reviews let me know what you thought and that people are reading my story. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to review. **

As Luffy headed for town he was meet by a large group of angry looking villagers carrying torches .

An elderly hunched over old man with a walking stick slowly .stepped forward and began to speak.

" Sir I am the head of this village I must ask you why and how you happened to come upon our island." stated the elderly man.

Luffy just pushed the old man aside and continued towards town.

The old man grabbed Luffys shoulder.

"Look son it is my job to protect this village now please state you business here." said the old man with a hint of anger in his voice.

Luffy just shook off the old mans hand and continued walking.

Luffy was then blocked by the crowd of people.

"Look young man I can not let you continue until you state your business this is your final warning."Warned the old man.

unfazed Luffy stepped forward and let out a burst of haki that made most of the crowd faint and continued to walk. Luffy Felt an arm collide with his back as he was sent flying forward several hundred feet.

"Now lets try this again. It is my duty to protect these people and you will tell me how you found our island even if I have to drag the information out of you. Do you understand. " stated the old man matter of factually.

Luffy just turned and threw a punch at the old man only to have the only man stop it in his hand.

"Listen kid I do not want to kill you but I will if you make me. Now how did you get here." The old stated as he twisted Luffys hand causing him to scream in pain.

"Gomu gomu no Armament Hardening" screamed Luffy as his hardened foot came sailing towards the old mans head.

The old man simply stepped out of the way and the preceded to twist Luffys hand more causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Luffys wrist let out a sickening crunch as the man twisted it all the way around.

"Now if you don't want me to do that to every bone in your body tell me how you got here." stated the old man as he released Luffys hand.

Luffy let out a scream of pain as he looked down at his hand to see if facing the opposite direction it should.

An angered Luffy got to his feet and attempted his kick again only to have the old man grab hold of his leg. With one powerful strike Luffy dropped to the ground as he heard that sickening crunch again and felt the bone in his leg shatter like a piece of delicate glass.

"You should know your silence is pointless. I spotted your ship hidden on the other side of the one with the sunflower on the front. If you wont tell me how you got here I am sure someone on you boat will. Maybe that blond haired man or cute orange haired girl I saw you having lunch with earlier. I bet I could get her to tell me everything." Said the old man with malice in his voice.

The old man the turned and began to walk away.

"Wait" screamed Luffy.

"Please don't hurt my friends. My name is Monkey D Luffy I am the reason we came here. A strange feeling just drew me to this island. We didn't come here to harm anyone. " pleaded Luffy who was still on the ground.

"Are you related to Monkey D Garp or Monkey D Dragon? Asked the old man with a straight look on his face.

Luffy nodded his head. " Yes there my dad and Grandpa." said Luffy with pain in his voice.

"Listen to me now. I will only ask this once. Are you a Marine." said the old man with a very serious tone in his voice.

Luffy shook his head no." I am a pirate." he said

The old man then walked over and picked up Luffy and out him on his back.

"hey put me down" Luffy screamed kicking and flailing his good arm and leg.

The old man the muttered sorry before delivering a blow to Luffys head and knocking him out.

The crowd of people dispersed as the old man carried Luffy off.

**Who is this mysterious man who was able take down Luffy so easily and how does he know Dragon and Garp? What of that mystery women Luffy is looking for? What was the mysterious force that drew Luffy to the island? Find out the answers to these and many more questions in the next chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read this and as always please review not just for me but noodle q to ~Q~ **


	4. regrets and meat

**Hi one piece fans Fae Tail here again posting a new chapter I hope you enjoy this oh and all characters belong to there owners blah blah blah... ok so please read enjoy and remember please REVIEW!**

_A small boy sits alone in a corner crying as tall man with spiky black hair and a tattoo on his face talks to an older rounder man with white hair. The men appear to be arguing as the younger man raises his voice to the older man. The younger man then walks over to the boy and pulls him to his feet before walking him over to the older man. He then turns to leave without saying a word to the boy. The boy tries to run after him but is held back by the older man. _

Luffy woke up with a jerk to discover he was laying in a bed. He looked down to discover his arm and leg in strange metal cages.

Luffy sat up and saw the old man who had attacked him sitting across the room at a desk.

A wave of dizziness hit Luffy and he was forced to lay back down.

"Oh what happened?" asked Luffy as e grabbed his head.

"Oh your awake, good I am sorry about injuring should have just told me you were Usagi's son and I wouldn't have had to hurt you." Said the old man who was writing something down at his desk.

As the memories of what happened to Luffy came flooding back he sat up pulled back the covers and tried to stand up.

Luffys attempt to stand up was meet with defeat as he fell flat on his face.

Luffy tried to push himself up only to find he was unable to push himself up off the floor.

"Hey old man what did you do to me!" screamed Luffy as he flopped around on the floor.

The old man chuckled a bit as he walked over and picked Luffy up setting him back in bed.

"I gave you some pain medicine for your injuries and so your leg and wrist could be operated on. I had to give you enough to kill a seaking, but I guess I should have expected that from Dragons son. Now don't try to stand up again. bones broken with haki take longer to heal than regular ones." Said the old man as pulled the covers over Luffy.

"Wait who the hell is Usagi?" asked Luffy.

"If your not here to see Usagi than how the hell did you find this island!?" asked the old man.

"I told you before a strange feeling brought me here! Now who the fuck is Usagi!? screamed an irritated Luffy.

"Ah I see then she hasn't made herself known to you. I trust she has her reasons." said the old man as he walked away from Luffys bed and sat back down at his desk.

"Hey don't just ignore my question!" screamed Luffy as he began thrashing around in the bed and fell onto the floor again.

"I told you not to try and get up! Your bones won't heal right if you keep thrashing around like that." said the old man as he got up and started to walk over to Luffy.

He stopped midway as he heard a knock at the door. The old man turned around ignoring Luffy for a moment as went to answer the door.

"Hey don't ignore me you bastard!" screamed Luffy flouncing around on the floor.

The old man pulled open the door and gestured a women inside.

Luffy looked up to see the same women he had seen at the restaurant earlier that day.

With out saying a word the women walk over and scooped Luffy up in her arms before gently setting him back down and tucking him in.

"Who the hell are you lady!" asked an angered Luffy.

"Shh" said the lady hushing Luffy she then began to pet Luffys head. "I am sorry I have been away from you for so long my Luffy-chan. I missed so much in your life. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most and for that I can never be forgiven." said the women as she hugged Luffy.

"I should have been there for all your smiles, and to dry your tears. What kind of a mom am I. I couldn't even comfort you when your cousin Ace died." Sobbed the women as she clung to Luffy.

"I mean look at you. I should have been able to protect you. I just hope you could someday forgive me, though I don't deserve it."

"Who are you?" asked a puzzled Luffy

This only made the women sob harder.

"I am so sorry. You don't even remember me. I am your worthless mom." The women cried.

"So your the person I kept dreaming about" said Luffy.

"Hey don't cry. You make the best tasting meat, and a person who makes food that good can't be bad."Said Luffy with a smile.

His mom let go of Luffy and wiped her eyes.

"You're so much like your dad" She said with a smile.

"Oh that reminds me I brought you something." She said gesturing to a bag she had in her hand. She reached in and pulled out a Luffy sized chunk of meat.

"You had a rough night so I thought you could use a light snack." She said as she placed the meat in Luffys good hand.

With the effects of the medicine starting to ear off Luffy greedily lifted the giant hunk of meat to his mouth and began eating.

"Oh this is the best meat ever." Said Luffy as he chomped away.

"Luffy chan I believe I owe you an explanation for not being there most of your life."

**Wow things are just starting be explained. Stick around to find out the next exciting part of the story and remember please review!**


	5. Sacrifice

**Hey there one piece fans Fae Tale here with another chapter I am sorry this one took so long to write but I hated the first draft so bad that I completely rewrote it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter sorry if it is a little short but I put a lot of work into this one enjoy oh and all characters belong to there owners **

"When you were just a toddler I got a message from my sister Raven telling me that our mom was dieing and wanted to meet her grandson. Your father was working at the time so it was just you and me as we set out for my home island of Foolshout. You were so excited on the ship ride. It took all my focus to keep you from jumping in the water you just loved the ocean.

When we arrived your grandma was so excited to see you. Your grandma always wanted a son. Her first child was a boy whom she named Luffy after his grandpa. Unfortunately there was a terrible illness going around the year he was born. He died while she was till pregnant with Rouge a few days before he turned one. She tried several times to have another boy but had all girls. When we were growing up she asked us if we ever had a son to name him after our brother so he wouldn't be forgotten. I think my sister Rouge did the opposite just to spite her. They never got grandma was loving but also very protective of her children. I think she just wanted the best for her kids but Rouge just wanted to be free. She ran away when she was 14 after your grandma found out she was dating a pirate. Unfortunately she never knew about your cousin her you were her first grandson and boy was she proud.

She made you her special roast from her secret family recipe. I have been trying to make a pot roast like hers for years and hers was still better but not as good as my great grandmas. I had never seen you eat like that before. You ate half of the roast yourself. It was amazing to see such a small child eat so much. After you were done you just got up started playing with your cousin Jade as if it was just a light snack.

We had decided to go into town to do some shopping when we heard a fuss coming from the market. A celestial dragon had come into port and was walking through town when a young boy was running after his ball and bumped into him. I have never seen a person make such a fuss over such a stupid thing. The celestial dragon was talking about how he would make the boy learn respect and how the boy would act as his new servant when Raven stepped in.

She grabbed the boy by the hand and told him to run and for you kids to do the celestial dragon tried to shoot at the boy but Raven jumped in the way. The boy ran off along with you kids to hide. The bullet had went through Raven shoulder and I ran over to help her. The bastard started laughing as he punched her in the stomach making her drop to her knees. He after a few more kicks from him he decided that since Raven had lost him his servant she was going to have to take his place.

I was on the ground with Raven holding onto her shoulder when he said this. I begged him to reconsider and take me in her place. He then pointed his gun at Ravens head and said that if I was so eager to be a servant then I could join her. He pulled Raven to her feet and marched us back to his ship at gun point. He put us in a dark dank little room on his ship and locked the door behind us.

I tore off a piece of the shirt I was wearing and wrapped it around Her shoulder. A few hours later the door opened and a young girl no more than six or seven was shoved in as the door closed behind her. The frightened young girl began crying and begging for her mom. Raven seemed to recognize the girl who it turns out was named Koala. She held the crying girl in her arms and promised her it would be ok. She told the girl to do as she was told and she would live to see her mom again. Raven held the crying girl in her arms as we felt the ship begin to move and we headed off to parts unknown.

**Wow hope you guys liked this chapter and you will stick around for the next one it should be up within the next few weeks and you guys will let me know what you think. I love feedback till next time I'm out ~Q~ **


	6. Dreaming of Freedom

**Hey guys Fae Tale here again with another chapter I hope you guys like this one I out in a lot of hard work and this is the longest chapter I have written to date please let me know what you guys think and enjoy**

* * *

"We sailed for what seemed like days with no food or water. Dizzy and weak from hunger we were sure that this was the end, when the door finally opened. We were pulled out by some muscular looking men and were herded off the ship into the biggest home I had ever seen. Before entering the home, we were shackled together and heavy uncomfortable collars were placed around our necks. We were led through the front entry way and down the most elaborately decorated hallway I had even seen. We were led down a set of stairs into a dimly lit basement.

Once there, they unhooked our legs and led Koala and Raven off in different directions. I was then forced to follow the man to a back room. Once there he ordered me to strip off my cloths. After I refused, he punched me in the gut and repeated the order. Again I refused so he finally grabbed hold of the clothing I was wearing and ripped it from my body. After he forcibly removed my underwear he pulled me up off the floor from where he had knocked me down and began to look over my body. After taking his time to examine every inch of my body, he then led me back outside and up the stairs. We arrived at a pink door and he opened it and shoved me inside. I was amazed at what I saw. The room was lined floor to ceiling with women's clothing. Once inside an older women began measuring me. After she took a measurement of every inch of my body, she hurriedly scurried off to the opposite end of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a gorgeous black and white dress, beautiful shoes, socks, and a lacy bra and underpants. She instructed me to put on the outfit which I did. She then led me over to beauty chair where she did my hair and makeup. After that she led me back to door were the guard was. He led me down the hall towards a large golden door, he then laughed and said I was one of the lucky ones." Luffys mom paused for a moment as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"I was then pushed by the guard through the door as I heard it click locked behind me. Inside I found a beautifully decorated room covered in gold. In the middle of the room there was a giant table filled with food and the bastard of a celestial dragon sitting behind it on a golden throne. He instructed me to eat. After a few moments of hesitation, I began to fill my stomach with desperately needed food and water. After I had finished eating, the creep led me to an adjoining room in which a huge metal bed was placed in the middle. He instructed me to follow him. After seeing the bed I tried desperately to turn and run but the door had closed and locked behind me. Angered by this, he grabbed me by my hair and forced me onto the bed. I tried to fight him, but to no avail, he stripped off all of my cloths and pushed me down onto the bed. He then proceeded to.. to... " Luffy's mom paused as tears flooded their way down her face. A few short sobs were let out before she continued her story.

"After He had done the terrible deed he called for his guard to come and remove me from his bed chamber. The guard then marched my violated body out the door and back down the hall. I was led into a concrete cell which contained about four other naked young women and several beds. Seeing them I began to sob hysterically and curl into a ball. The other women tried to comfort me telling me that it got easier and that I could be somewhere far worse. I was dragged out of the cell every few days by the guard and put through the same awful routine, while occasionally begin forced into a freezing cold bath and being scrubbed head to toe. The monster liked to call us his doll collection.

During my marches of shame I witnessed some of the many horrors of the place. I saw people beaten and killed over the smallest things. I saw the worst most horrible side of humanity. People treated with less respect than the rags they were forced to clean with and beaten into submission by that cruel man.

Once while the sick bastard had me waiting outside in the hall alone, I saw Raven. She appeared pale and gaunt, her pitch black hair now looking dull and limp. She was horribly skinny and had this dead look in her eyes. she also appeared to be missing the arm where the bastard had shot her. She told me that it had gotten baldly infected and how they had performed the surgery to remove it without anesthetic. It turned out she was the assholes favorite toy. He would often subject her to harsh punishments and cruel games. They included one where he made her sit naked on a bed of coals until she screamed in pain. I asked her about Koala, and Raven told me that she had become this creepily compliant girl, who always had a smile across her face in any situation, never shedding a tear. She barely ever spoke, except for when she pleaded with the celestial dragon not to take her life, or when he gave her a command. Often at night, Raven said that she could hear the hysteric sobs of the little girl while she slept, begging for her mom to come and save her from this hell.

I began to feel sick every morning but hid this fact from him, fearing he would see it as weakness and kill me. Despite being feed only once every three days my stomach began to grow. He decided that I was eating to much and the amount of food I was given was cut in half.

I had been with the bastard about a year when he made his big mistake. He had this game where he liked to feed his slaves random devil fruits to see what would happen. He had me and this other slave girl brought before him. After he forced us to eat the fruits, he ordered us to test our powers on a red fishman slave. The girl looked at the man and he turned to stone. After ordering her to turn him back, he ordered me to try. I focused on the helpless fishman only for him to just stand there. I tried again fearing punishment, and still nothing. I looked over expecting to find an angry celestial dragon but he just stared at me transfixed on the fishman. I timidity walked over to the fishman and placed my hand on him. He jumped back at my touch. The frightened fishman instinctively placed his hands over his head as he was sure pain was to soon come. After a moment we both realized that the girl and the dragon weren't moving. Seeing this as his chance for freedom, he bolted for the door. I grabbed the fishman and pulled him to a stop. I don't know how far or how long my powers would reach, we needed a plan. We agreed that I would make my move that night. It was my play night with the monster and I would steal the keys to our collars before he sent me back to my cell.

The devil fruits power seemed to wear off just as I got back to where I was standing. The angered celestial dragon, not knowing what had happened demanded again that I use my power on the fishman. After that, he beat me, thinking I was being disobedient to him. I finally managed to convince him that the fruit must have been a fake. The evil bastard said that he had another fruit that he was sure was real and we would try this again tomorrow.

Later that night after another evening in hell, he dismissed me and told the guard he was going to sleep and not to disturb him. The guard make a smart remark about me being quiet that night, not knowing I held the keys in my mouth.

After he locked me in for the night, I revealed my plan to my other cell mates. A few of the women were hesitant, and fearful of what would happen if we were caught. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life being a toy to that sick monster or do you want to live in a world without pain and humiliation?" The women nodded and we then began our escape plan. After we opened the doors and snuck past, the guard frozen in time I instructed the women to go secure a boat and to be ready to go. I made my way down to the other end of the house were he kept the fishman and the mermaids. "I didn't think you would come for us." Said the red fishman as I opened his cell. He never knew a human to keep their word before. I handed him the rest of the keys and told him to go free the children and the elderly slaves while I went to free the other men and women.

After I let the men go, we made our way down to where he kept the women he didn't use as screw toys. Inside, I found among the thin weary women, Raven. Another women informed me that she had been sick and was unable to walk. Instead of directly killing her, the cruel asshole had been toying with her for the past few days. He had decided to feed her a devil fruit the next day. He wanted to see if devil fruit users really sunk like a stone in water. I ran over to my weakened sister and hoisted her onto my shoulders.

"You came Usagi, you came to save me." I heard her whisper in my ear. "Of course I did now, hold on were almost to freedom." I ran to the east wall where the stronger slaves were just finishing lifting everyone over. Raven and I were the last ones to go. The red fishman I had helped earlier bent over to pull us up. After he pulled us up he said we were even and now he didn't owe his life to a human. Just as we boarded the ship, my devil fruit power wore off. Suddenly there were bright lights going off and alarms sounding. We heard the starts of gunfire as our ship took off into the night. Once we were a safe distance away, I laid my weak sister down on the ground.

Ravens eyes began to flutter as she opened them and used what strength she had left to prop herself up against the side of the ship. I walked over and sat next to her letting her head rest on my shoulder, taking her hand in mine. As we looked up, we gazed upon the most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen. "Usagi," Raven asked in a weak voice. "did we make it?" With tears stinging my eyes, I Whispered back, "Yes Raven we made it. "I'm sorry for getting you into this." said Raven. "Don't be, I would have done the same thing." As we sat there, I heard her let out one final whisper, "We made it." I felt Ravens hand go limp and looked over to see her eyes close as a smile spread it's way across her face. As I looked at her, I whispered to myself,

"We're finally free."

* * *

**Well there it is guys the latest chapter hope it was good and you enjoyed reading it please review and let me know what you think **


	7. Numb

**Hey guys Fae Tale here with another chapter update I know I just put out two but have felt inspired to write the last few days besides I don't want to make my loyal readers wait. Thank you to everyone who reads my story's I know there aren't many of you but your very appreciated it gets hard to write sometimes when you think know one reads but to all that do thank you all characters belong to there respective owners **

* * *

After the death of my sister it was hard to go on. The world seemed to have this dingy tint to it. The ship full of slaves continued to sale unsure of where we were going. I filled my days helping to care for the weak and injured people. I did everything I could to not think of Raven but when the night fell and sleep had taken most of the people my mind would drift to thoughts of her. Finally after hours of tossing and turning sleep overtook me and I drifted off into the nightmares that awaited me on my tear stained pillow.

It got to the point were I no longer cried or felt anything. One day I felt my body climb up and stand on the edge of the ship. Completely numb to the world, I looked down at the blue ocean before me. Without a second thought I raised my foot and stepped over the edge. I remember hitting the water like a stone as its coolness overtook me. I felt myself sink deeper and deeper into the blackness. Just as the world began to fade and darkness over took me I felt myself being pulled towards the light.

I awoke with a cough as I sat up and felt water exit my lungs. A young fishman was standing over me with a concerned look on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you." he screamed. Without saying a word I stood up and walked off without saying a word.

The fishman who saved me demanded that I see the one doctor on board. He was an older man and had been the doctor for his island before he was a slave. I was hesitant to let the man touch me. Even the idea of a man touching me sent me into a panic. He was surprisingly understanding and did his best to make me comfortable. After he finished examining me he informed me that despite the attempted suicide I was fine. He also informed me that I was in fact about six months pregnant.

Shocked by this news I got up and left his office. I walked up to the top deck of the ship and walked over to the edge staring off into the distance. The fishman who had saved me earlier walked up and stood beside me.

"I'm not going to have to save you again am I?" He asked half seriously. "Why did you?" I inquired angrily.

"Because you saved me." he answered "Well you needed saved I didn't" I fired back at him.

"Yes you did but not from drowning you need saved from yourself." He said in a firm voice

"I don't want saved I wish you had just let me sink. There is no point anymore, my family is gone. My sister is dead and my son and husband might as well be since I can never see them again. There is nothing left for me in this world. On top of all that I am carrying the spawn of that evil monster another reminder that I am now less than human." I screamed at him.

"You know your sister always talked about you when we were alone." He said

"She would always have a smile whenever she said your name. Despite the horrible things that happened to us she was always hopeful. She used to say that you were going to find away to escape and save us all. This seemed to piss the dragon off every time he caught her saying it. He would do the most degrading and torturous things to her. Rather than kill her the bastard decided to make it his mission to break her spirit. Despite his best efforts I always heard her whispering to that girl named Koala about how the needed to be strong and not break down. How they had to keep smiling no matter what and everything would be ok."

I stared at the fishman for a moment before walking off to think. As I walked around I found new resolve. I decided that I would make myself stronger and work hard to protect the victims of the sick bastards know as celestial dragons. I knew it would not be easy for me or my child but I would name her after my sister to carry on her strength and fighting spirit.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked reading this chapter will stick around for the rest of the story as always reviews are appreciated and I don't think the next chapter will come out so fast until next time Fae Tale here signing off  
**


End file.
